Power transmitting systems currently utilized in certain installations such as submarines are a source of transient noise during short operational starting and finishing periods. Such systems involve a power shaft to which a pulley or gear is connected by well known facilities involving for example a key, spline or force fit. However, such connection facilities have certain handicaps involving development of looseness between the parts producing impact and acoustic noise problems. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a more quiet and dependable drive arrangement involving the shaft and rotational pulley or gear so as to avoid such acoustic problems.